E. M. Rivera
E. M. Rivera E. M. Rivera is a teenage Wattpad writer whose username is electrawhittaker. She has completed 6 books in total and is also writing more novels. Her published works so far have been Wings (working title), Madeleine, The SuperNatural Series, and The Orytron Trilogy, along with two short stories called Firewall and First Date. She specializes in writing genres like science fiction, dystopia, action, fantasy, teen fiction, and romance. She is also planning to write horror and non-fiction books, as well. She is currently publishing a book named Versus every Wednesday on Wattpad. Writing career Rivera started reading at the age of 2 and developed a love for reading and writing her own stories. At 7 years old, she hand-wrote a story called Erica, which was about a rich girl that went to a regular public school and was bullied out of envy. She illustrated the bullying scenes in her story and most of them were similar to the bullying situations she experienced herself, only that in the book, it was more exaggerated. She was expressing her feelings about bullying through the book. She never pursued the writing talent, however, and only wrote stories intermittently. At the age of 8 or 9 years old, she tried her hand at writing again after getting an idea for a spy novel. She would watch the 90's television sitcom, Frasier, with her parents, and in one of the episodes where the character Martin was reading the newspaper about a famous Martin Crane that passed away, he mentioned that this deceased Martin Crane wrote a spy novel. The line gave her an idea and she started writing a book originally called The Girl in the Boy Gang (now Boys&Girl), which was about a tween girl named Priscilla Jones entering an all-boy spy organization, making her the only girl in the division. Over the years, she wrote many rough drafts of different versions of the story, but kept deleting them when she didn't like the final result. She finally stopped writing drafts of the story when she was 13. At 16 years old, she decided to give it one more try and is now writing the final version on Wattpad, titling it Boys&Girl, with the same characters, but a different story, place, and time. She plans to publish it on Wattpad in 2020. At 14 years old, she started writing Wings (working title) after watching Ballerina. The movie inspired her and she decided to write a fantasy book about two fairies that were discriminated for not having wings or magic. She finished the book in early 2018, but didn't publish it until the end of the year. She also started Madeleine in 2018, but discontinued it due to a writer's block. She finished and published it on Wattpad in 2019. She translated Wings to Spanish in 2019 and published it on Wattpad, as well. She is planning to translate Madeleine. She started writing a science fiction series called The SuperNatural Series in 2016, inspired by Dreamworks' Home, finishing the first installment, SuperNatural, in 2018, and translating it to Spanish right after. She also wrote the second installment, AntiNatural and translated it to Spanish in the same year. She then started the third installment, ExtraNatural, but discontinued it due to a writer's block. She is planning to continue it when she edits the first two books. SuperNatural is currently complete on Wattpad, but being edited and rewritten into the second edition. At 15 years old, she started writing The Orytron Trilogy, inspired by the Divergent movies. She finished the first installment, Orytron, in 2018, originally planning for it to be a single novel, but then changed her mind and made it into a three-book series. She started the second installment, Orytron: Elder Warrior, in the same year. She finished it in February of 2019. She started writing the last book, Orytron: Planet Plague, in the same year, but discontinued it temporarily due to major edits in the first book. She published the first edition of Orytron on Wattpad and recently released the second edition. She decided to edit the story because of various plotholes and unnecessary scenes, along with typos she never noticed. She plans to edit the other books when she is done editing the first one. She has also translated the first draft to Spanish, but will also edit it due to major changes in the story. She says that this series has been her best masterpiece yet. She published the first draft of Orytron on Amazon, but took it down due to sizing issues and the new second edition. She plans to publish her books on Amazon after she is done editing them and when she finishes the official book covers for them, starting with Orytron. In the same year of 2019, she started various other books, her best ones being F.E.A.R. and Versus, which are currently in progress and will be published on Wattpad. Versus is being published every Wednesday. She writes various books at a time, some being singles while others are new series. She quotes: I know that it's not advisable to write a bunch of books at the same time, but I always write according to whatever I'm feeling. If I'm in the mood for sci-fi, then sci-fi it is. If I feel like doing fantasy, then I'll do fantasy. It also helps with writer's block. If I run out of ideas on one book, then I'll focus on another. Keeps me busy. She inspires herself by listening to various pop songs, mostly from singers like Sia and Ellie Goulding. She is inspired by igniting the correct mood, or 'vibe', to write the matching genre. There are certain songs that inspire her for science fiction and others that inspire her for fantasy, for example. She keeps playlists of different songs on YouTube so she can listen to them while writing. She also writes songs, screenplays, and poems, but only as a hobby. She wrote a Spanish song called Alegría in 2019 for a school assignment, and also enjoys singing, but doesn't pursue a singing or songwriting career. She also wrote a short story called Notebook (Cuaderno in Spanish) for a school assignment. The careers that she pursues are writing and acting careers. In total, she has finished six books, starting to pursue her writing career in 2017 and turning it into her own personal job in 2019. She has also been inspired by other authors, most of them being Wattpad writers like Jamie Harris or H. J. Nelson. Her favorite Wattpad novels are H. J. Nelson's The Last She and Jamie Harris's duology, The Gauntlet. Her favorite published novels are The Mysterious Benedict Society by Trenton Lee Stewart, and The Chronicles of Narnia by C. S. Lewis. Her favorite book-related movies are the Harry Potter series and the Divergent series. She has entered SuperNatural and Orytron in the Wattys 2019 Awards, hoping to get opportunities in Wattpad Studios. Aside from her dream of becoming a worldwide-known author, she also aspires to become a movie actress. She quotes: I've always dreamed of being an actress since I was young. And with my God-given writing talent, I know that I can open a lot of doors with my stories. All I have to do is work and pray. E. M. Rivera is known as electrawhittaker on her Wattpad page. She will reveal her true name after getting more fame. Works Published * Wings: 2018 * Madeleine: 2018 * The SuperNatural Series: 2016-2019 * The Orytron Trilogy: 2018-2019 * Versus: 2019 * Firewall (short story): 2019 * First Date (short story, based on true events): 2019 * Notebook (short story): 2019 In Progress * Boys&Girl: 2012-2019 * F.E.A.R.: 2019 * Opposites: 2019 * The Esmeralda Series (based on true events from 2014-2019): 2019 * Kiara: 2019 * The Evocalia Series: 2019 * Iris: 2019 * Fishing for Ideas: 2019 * The Spiritia Series: 2019 * Experiment: 2019 Translations * Alas: 2018 * Serie SobreNatural: 2016-2019 * La Trilogía Orytrón: 2018-2019 * Versus (Español): 2019 * Cortafuegos (short story): 2019 * Primera Cita (short story, based on true events): 2019 * Cuaderno (short story): 2019 Category:Browse